


《金鍾炫x你》Healer 5

by Tigersquare



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare





	1. Chapter 1

破曉的微光緩緩滲入你們的空間。

剛被惡夢驚醒的你嘆了口氣，你已經很久沒做過這個夢了。自從你的枕邊有了他。你就著微弱的光線細細審視身邊的男人，手指輕輕的沿著凌厲的輪廓和堅毅的方下巴劃過，最後撫上他的額頭脟過額間細碎的瀏海。

看著他有些高的髮際線，你莞爾一笑，想起當年他為了偏高的髮際線跟你爭論他會不會禿頭的事，最後還是你在他身下求饒說你愛他跟禿頭與否沒有關係。

雖然你本來就不在意他是否禿頭。

「在想什麼？」忽然，一隻不算細緻的大手攫住你在他臉上作怪的手，尚未清醒的嗓音低啞得危險。「在想...你的髮際線真的是越來越高了。」你的手被金鍾鉉攢在胸口，臉上狡黠的笑意是怎麼都藏不住。「你可能真的是欠教訓。」金鍾炫一個翻身壓在你上方。

這個假期你估計又是下不了床了。

完事後金鍾炫將鼻尖埋進你的頸窩，你在翻身回擁的時候瞥見窗外透進的雪光。「都一月了才下初雪呢。」你若有所思的喃喃自語。「嗯，還是江陵那兒比較冷，以前都是十二月左右就下雪了。」埋在你頸窩間的話語傳來，帶著一點悶響。

「鍾炫啊，」你向下挪了挪，讓自己與金鍾炫平視，「今年我們一起回江陵好嗎？」金鍾炫吃驚的瞠大了眼，忐忑的望著你試圖分析你的情緒，而你竟是出乎意料的平靜。

江陵，金鍾炫的老家、你的惡夢所在。

那個名為家的地方，自從母親過世之後便完全變了調。

那個名為繼母的人、那個名為父親的人。

那間名為休息的，挨餓受凍伸手不見五指的暗房。

那些個名為教育的，在身上反覆累加直至麻木的傷痕。

惡夢裡唯一的曙光，是金鍾炫總是變著法子找著藉口讓你留在他家寫作業、吃晚飯，直到不能更晚了才親自送你回家，親眼看著你進門。

金鍾炫明明想當歌手的，你卻在警校的報到處看見了他。金鍾炫只是搔了搔後腦勺，靦腆的說他只是想陪著你。

金鍾炫還是很適合做警察的。體能訓練上能反超你三圈不說，打靶簡直是百步穿楊。十顆子彈全部正中紅心不稀奇，全部穿過同一個孔的教官還是第一次見。

這麼一個警界新星，卻為了你犧牲了他的一生。

雖是讀了警校名正言順的逃離了那個地方，避無可避的是假日。金鍾炫早就徵得家人同意，讓你直接在他家過節，你卻在他家門口被那個名為父親的人光明正大的搶回去。

纏繞在你咽喉上的電線不斷收緊，你漸漸缺氧直至無力的垂下了掙扎的手。

再次清醒時你看見地上一片血泊，倒在其中的你父親，和為了救你不顧一切闖入的金鍾炫。

你哭著向檢察官作證，金鍾炫只是為了救你才失手砸死了對方，金鍾炫卻從頭到尾默不作聲，只在開庭前靠在你耳邊輕輕說了一聲：「我不後悔。」

雖是得了緩刑，有了案底的金鍾炫是註定當不了警察了。背著前科，金鍾炫連工作都難找，於是開了一間炸雞店。起初連金媽都不看好這間炸雞店生意，然而金鍾炫靠著獨門配方的薯條硬是做出了口碑，生意漸有起色。

這間炸雞店生意是不錯，然而一週店休三天這點也曾讓你質疑過是不是太有自信。然而金鍾炫拿出的營業額和存款還是讓你徹底閉了嘴。

你還記得你畢業那天晚上，金鍾炫抱著你一手順著你的頭髮，說已經在自己首爾的住處給你佈置好了房間。聽著金鍾炫絮絮叨叨的給你形容房間採光如何如何、還放了你喜歡的香薰蠟燭等等等等，你不禁噗哧一笑。

「小女子無以為報，只得以身相許。」


	2. Chapter 2

收假的清晨，你還滿帶著睏意賴床的時候耳邊便傳來熟悉的低音：「起床了，我給你蒸好了土豆。」

穿著粉色圍裙的金鍾炫就站在廚房邊顧著爐上給你煲著的粥，看著吃飯的你的眼神是一如既往的寵溺。無奈你沒時間耽溺於金鍾炫的寵愛，只能加快了吃飯速度急著回隊報到。

「等等，你還有粥沒喝呢。」金鍾炫抱住你將咖啡乾杯後連忙起身的背影，鼻尖埋在你的頸窩傳來的聲音軟軟的帶點奶音。

「今天是我特警隊報到的第一天，千萬不能遲到。」你回頭在金鍾炫嘴上吧唧一口便急著出門，沒注意到聽見你的話後金鍾炫臉上有些複雜的神情。

你當個警察不要緊，可如今你成了特警，怎麼能和他這個殺手共處？

他只能拼命瞞著你，祈禱你永遠不要發現他的身分。

你加入特警隊後是愈發的忙碌，雖是盡可能的在假日陪著金鍾炫，卻發現他偶爾也不在家。而你好奇的問起，金鍾炫卻是三緘其口。

大概是禁不住你的百般刺探，金鍾炫終於半是無奈半是寵溺地介紹了他的朋友給你，說是不在的日子都是跟他們一起出去玩的。Aron，韓裔美國人，演員。姜東昊，濟州島人，健身教練。黃旼炫，釜山人，電腦工程師。崔珉起，釜山人，毒物學家。

金鍾炫的朋友們不像壞人，倒是挺好相處的。只是你沒搞懂金鍾炫怎麼認識的他們。你也沒多想，估計是炸雞店的常客吧。

\-----------------------------------------------

金鍾炫的吻，始於溫柔的吸吮，終於挑逗的啃咬。

接著他的吻會逐漸下移，經過你的脖頸乃至鎖骨，最後輕輕的咬在你左胸的那個紅點。你忍不住嚶嚀出聲，酥麻感如電流般竄遍全身使你不由自主的弓起身子。

「另一邊也要。」你以為自己的命令句霸氣十足，說出口卻是帶著嬌喘的奶音。金鍾炫依著你的話含上了你的右胸，你一個沈迷揉著金鍾炫後腦勺的手就忘了控制力道。「妳再抓我可真的要禿了。」金鍾炫只好放開了嘴苦笑道。你撅了撅嘴，翻身壓在金鍾炫上方，握住他的胯間硬物張嘴便含了上去。

你喜歡金鍾炫在你折騰下隱忍卻舒服的嘆息聲。

你們的結合，從正面開始、從正面結束。

雖然過程中會經過很多次的翻轉。

例如現在，你正趴在床上伏低了上半身承受著背後傳來的穩定撞擊，一邊揉著你的胸金鍾炫還一邊將炙熱的唇貼上你耳畔，帶著濕氣的低聲命令你喊他的名字。

金鍾炫。

金鍾炫。

金鍾炫。

似乎是不太滿意你被情慾擊潰顫抖而破碎的呢喃聲，金鍾炫將妳翻回正面，你最喜歡的姿勢。結合時緊緊擁抱著的動作讓你們的身體嚴絲合縫的貼合在一起，這樣的動作讓你感到安全，像是浮塵般飄泊在空氣中的你始終都知道有一個讓你安心降落的所在。

你還喜歡金鍾炫低吼著在你體內高潮的感覺，射進你深處的暖流像是陽光籠罩般，讓你的世界不再冰冷黑暗。

金鍾炫是你的陽光，溫暖、炙熱的點亮你的世界。

然而，這世界有陽光也有黑夜。

「我明天跟旼炫他們出去。」結束後金鍾炫將鼻尖埋在你的鎖骨間，傳來悶聲的低語。「要去哪裡？」你只是細語繾綣的問了一句，卻感受到懷裡的人有一瞬的僵硬。「注意安全，早點回家。」你也不打算多問，便柔柔的笑著帶過。

雖然你也很想問問，今晚稍早他在洗澡時亮起的手機螢幕。是銀行的自動對賬訊息。「100,000 USD已匯入您的帳戶****...」你皺眉想著金鍾炫哪來的那麼多錢，卻想著金鍾炫也許有什麼隱情，還是等他主動開口吧。

你不願干涉金鍾炫除了你以外的個人生活，卻壓不住內心逐漸升起的不安感。

金鍾炫有事瞞著你。


	3. Chapter 3

金鍾炫在江陵的老家，還留著當年那套傑尼龜玩偶裝。

小學生的萬聖節就是家長間比拼手工藝的活動。

你正自豪的展示著媽媽給你新製的吸血鬼戲服，媽媽還細心的給你貼了獠牙在你臉上畫了血跡，小夥伴們圍在你身邊一臉羨慕。突然，小夥伴們的視線被另一個身影吸引。

站在門邊的那隻，傑尼龜。

是啊，比起兇惡的鬼怪扮相，還是可愛的寶可夢要討喜得多。

你真是討厭透了那隻傑尼龜，那隻搶走你所有焦點的傑尼龜。

不過，走來你身邊把龜殼給你背上又把你身上的披風掛在自己肩上的傑尼龜是怎麼回事？

「你是吸血傑尼龜，我是傑尼吸血鬼。」傑尼龜頭套下的聲音笑意融融得有些奶。

於是那年萬聖節，你跟金鍾炫成了眾人爭相合照的主角。

怎麼說呢，金鍾炫這小子，拿下了傑尼龜頭套臉卻跟傑尼龜長得還挺像的？

年幼的金鍾炫抓住了你替他撫平一頭亂毛的手，往你手裡塞了一顆水果糖。「剛剛萬聖節遊行時拿到的。」金鍾炫的嘴角，笑起來有兩個不太明顯的梨渦。

很好看。

呿，糖果有什麼稀奇的，你在遊行上也拿到了不少。你剝開糖果紙將糖果拋入口中，是甜甜的西瓜味。

你意識到這顆糖是遊行一開始老師發的糖。因為排在你前頭的小朋友們拿糖不顧別人，糖果桶傳到你手上時已經全空了。

金鍾炫看你盯著空蕩蕩的糖果桶一臉失落，於是把自己僅有的一顆西瓜糖給了你。

聖誕節那天，你是被床頭窗玻璃的震動聲吵醒的。

「拉芙呀～」你望向窗外，是一隻用層層衣物把自己包成粽子的傑尼龜，「出來玩！！！」說著，金鍾炫又往你窗上扔了一個雪球。

「傑啊～」你倆並排躺在地上做雪天使的時候你開口呼喚身邊的男孩。  
「JR?」  
「傑尼龜的傑。」傑尼龜三個字、金鍾炫也是三個字，天氣冷你便懶得動嘴。  
「不過叫你JR比傑啊好聽。」你笑了，沒注意到金鍾炫正側著頭望向你笑著的側顏。


	4. Chapter 4

「鍾炫哪，你聽過NU'EST嗎？」某次休假你回到家，坐在餐桌前邊啃著金鍾炫給你燉的土豆排骨湯邊口齒不清的問道。

「嗯...好像有點耳熟。是什麼最近特別火的偶像嗎？」

你忙著啃骨頭，錯過了金鍾炫臉上一瞬間的僵硬。

「似乎是一個殺手組織。其實隊上連這個組織是不是真的存在都搞不清楚，但總之要是這組織存在的話我們就得查。」你其實也沒搞清楚，只是上頭命令下來要辦，你們便著手調查，如今正等著資訊科那邊出報告呢。

聊到一半，你對新單位的一連串牢騷被突然想起的門鈴聲打斷。「啊，是旼炫跟弟妹。」鍾炫看了一下對講機，給樓下開了門。

黃旼炫跟金鍾炫約好了今天要一起打幾場絕地求生，這不，自己帶著電腦連同女友一起跑來了。

你對黃旼炫的印象還是不錯的，安靜、斯文、看起來特別聰明。

「鍾炫哪我跟你說，我老婆玩吃雞可厲害了！想當年她還是校際聯賽的總冠軍呢！！今天跟老婆組隊我們一定能贏的。」黃旼炫興致勃勃的推了推臉上的黑框眼鏡。

...咦？

啊，不是有人說嗎...有些人一玩起遊戲就像人格分裂一樣。

於是在金鍾炫與黃旼炫組隊對抗弟妹一人卻連輸了三盤之後，金鍾炫一臉生無可戀的轉向自家隊友：「我看我們還是玩足球遊戲吧，那個簡單一些。」

一說到這個，黃旼炫整個人精神都來了。「足球遊戲是我家老婆設計的喔！！」

耳邊響著黃旼炫對自家老婆大人的千字文彩虹屁，你倒是對眼前這位清清冷冷的弟妹有些刮目相看。原來是自家男友最喜歡的遊戲的開發者，失敬失敬。

其實你不是特別擅長玩遊戲，只是金鍾炫說這遊戲團體賽要湊人數所以拉著你加入戰局。連著輸了兩盤之後弟妹偷偷告訴你，有個開發者專用的後門能讓你的角色增加點優勢。

所以說，走後門這檔事在遊戲世界也是行得通的。

\-----------------------------------------------

你的工作，就調查那什麼NU'EST的事，最近簡直是一籌莫展。

資訊科告訴你，經歷暗網層層調查他們好不容易就要找到對方所在的ip，卻在昨晚徹底斷了線索，整個暗網如今找不到任何蹤跡。要不是差一點被他們查到ip，現在說NU'EST根本不存在他們說不定也信。聽他們說到最近某款遊戲的玩家人數突然遽增，你眉毛一挑，隱約覺得哪裡不太對勁。

雖是覺得不太對勁，問題究竟在哪你卻說不上來。

踏入家門映入眼簾的是坐在電腦前一臉嚴肅的金鍾炫，你好奇的靠近才發現他在玩那個足球遊戲。

玩個遊戲有必要這麼嚴肅嗎。

金鍾炫後知後覺的意識到你回家，才匆忙關掉視窗抱起你親了一口。

「今天能不能別再吃土豆了？」你看著桌上那鍋土豆湯，還飄著熱氣呢你卻想起你這週已經吃了三次這道料理根本沒有胃口。

「可以啊，」金鍾炫直接將妳攔腰抱起，「那就吃你吧。」

又是一陣翻雲覆雨。

金鍾炫很喜歡這個姿勢。

站著從背後進入讓他能將鼻尖埋在你的頸窩盡情汲取你的香氣，重心失去依靠的你只能任由他緊抱著你在你體內衝刺。這樣的緊密貼合讓金鍾炫感覺到兩人是真正的融為一體，你脫口而出的低吟則與他的喘息聲交織成了只在你倆之間流傳的語言。

你們之間沒有秘密。

事後金鍾炫從背後抱住了側臥著的你，「拉芙呀，」方下巴胳在你的肩上溫熱的鼻息噴灑在你耳後讓你有些癢，「我們什麼時候結婚呢？」

你想了一下，答案似乎是隨時都可以。

反正你們現在的生活也跟夫妻沒什麼兩樣。

你被金鍾炫不安份的一雙手逗得咯咯笑，「先回江陵跟你爸媽打聲招呼吧。」


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------------------------------------------

資訊科告訴你，那款遊戲的伺服器流量和實際公測的在線數據對不上，推測可能有後台作業。

你想起了一起玩遊戲那天，弟妹跟你分享了一個開發者專用的後門。

組長決定，直接引他們上鉤。

隊上串通好了某位富二代，由隊員假扮那位富二代並委託給NU'EST。

假扮那位富二代的隊員，是你。

你當然知道這是一場九死一生的任務，只是特警隊的任務哪個不危險呢。

金鐘炫越來越喜歡撒嬌了。

尤其是在你天未亮就得起身準備報到的那些天，你才剛想起身就被金鐘炫一隻手臂撈回床上，接著把你壓在身下就是一番凌亂的吻。

憑什麼堂堂一個特警力氣還敵不過一個再普通不過的炸雞店老闆啊？

啊啊，你收回剛才那句話。金鐘炫才不是什麼普通炸雞店老闆，那個肩膀那個胸那個腹肌，敗給他也是情理之中。

何況你根本就沒有任何抵抗的心思。

「拉芙呀，」你側耳靠在金鐘炫的胸膛上，聽得見他的心跳聲、呼吸聲和喚你名字時低低的震動聲，「你喜歡兒子還是女兒啊？」

「兒子，」聽著窗外雪化的滴答聲，你滿足的閉眼，「要跟你一樣善良可愛，但是關於脫髮這點還是隨我吧。」

「可是我想要女兒，」金鐘炫順了順妳散在他胸口的髮絲，「要像你一樣堅毅踏實，但是關於剽悍這點還是隨我溫柔點吧。」

歲月靜好，如此而已。

可惜你倆的溫存僅限於你出門上班前的幾分鐘。

你拿到了隊上的誘捕計畫。

根據先前推測NU'EST有一個長距離狙擊手、一個近身搏擊手和一個絕命毒師，你們的計畫能最先誘捕到那個狙擊手。

根據計畫，你必須連續兩週住在隊上給你安排的那間30層高級公寓裡。聽著每天在電話裡奶聲奶氣問你什麼時候回家，你好想就這麼轉頭辭職不幹了。

下樓拿外賣的時候你看見遠處那個匆匆離去的背影，彷彿有點像鍾炫的朋友Aron。

大概是看錯了吧，Aron住的地方離這裡還有一個鐘頭的車程，沒理由出現在這。


	6. Chapter 6

終於等到了計畫執行當日，總算是熬到頭的你一邊想著回家要和鍾炫做什麼好，一邊想到過度思念的金鐘炫可能會抱著你在全家上下都做一輪，無奈的嘆了口氣。

你拉開客廳那扇落地窗的遮光簾，城市的燈火闌珊透進室內，點亮了客廳正中央的那個懶骨頭。你窩進懶骨頭，抱著手機邊打遊戲邊等著隊上指示。

隊上傳來指示，要你站到窗前喝咖啡。說是已經在方圓百米內部署完畢絕對會在JR動手前逮住他。

...JR?

這個名字就像一把鑰匙，一口氣解開了這段時間以來你的所有疑問。

常常不在家的金鍾炫和來源不明的鉅額交易，以及他那些神秘的朋友。

電腦工程師與遊戲後門。

從來沒在電視電影見過的演員。

不在任何一間健身房執業的健身教練。

毒物學家。

隊友連忙住了口，像是發現自己說錯了什麼。聽著隊友的反應，你終於確認了這一切就是個騙局。

隊上早知道這群人跟你有關，為了將NU'EST釣出來他們甚至不惜假意調升你的職位、再用你當餌把金鍾炫騙到手。

你笑了。

你這一生，似乎總是在被人利用。

那個生你的人，養著你只是為了領生育津貼。從前的老師，對你好只是為了拿你衝學校的升學率。與你出生入死的隊友，只是用你當餌引目標上鉤。

只有他，對你百分百的真誠付出，不求回報。

如今卻也是你害他置身險境。

你似乎耽誤了金鍾炫的一生。

「JR，我知道你在聽。」你按下與隊友通訊的耳機，「快走吧，我會給你爭取點時間。」

「還有，」你閉上眼，拉下耳機，「不能陪你回江陵了，抱歉。」

「這輩子欠你的，我下輩子再還吧。」

在所有人都來不及阻止你之際，你已抓出貼身手槍，咬住槍口扣下板機。

在轟然巨響下失去意識的你，沒聽見遠方傳來的悶響聲。

————————————————————————————————

不知過了多久，你站在原地看著倒在地上血肉模糊的自己，被荷槍實彈的隊友們團團圍住。在你身邊的是一個留著西瓜皮髮型穿著黑色西裝的小女孩，輕輕拉了你的手催著你離開。

「等等，能不能讓我跟鍾炫說句話？」

「算了，走吧。」你沒打算為難面前的小姑娘，牽著她的手走進那道光。

不知走了多久，被光籠罩的道路上依然什麼都沒有。你正想回頭問問走在你身側的小姑娘這路還有多長，便看見了在你身後不遠處的人影。

你沒能忍住盈眶的熱淚。

只見那個站在提著長劍的高大使者身側，顯得有些嬌小的來人靦腆地搔了搔後腦杓。

「我來追債的。」金鍾炫擁你入懷之時發現，原來靈魂也有溫度。

「欠我的以身相許，可不能等到下輩子啊。」

-fin-


End file.
